


Stone Cold Sober

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Canon. “Do you think we’ll want to do tours without you?”“Maknae-yah, please think about this again, we don’t want to promote without you.” This is the hardest decision Nam Taehyun will ever face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sad. Yes, so I try to comfort myself with writing. This is not edited, re-read or anything, wrote it for an hour because the feels and just posted it because I need to wake up at 4 am tomorrow. So this just so, but I hope this fic will at least lift your spirits up... STAY STRONG BABIES
> 
> WARNING: SUPER MUSHY 
> 
> Disclaimer: Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur

 

Minho’s phone lit up with a new notification. With a swift glide on the screen, he immediately saw their maknae’s latest post:

 

_I JUST WANT TO SING_

 

 

 

**Stone Cold Sober**

 

 

It had been an issue recently, when Taehyun told his hyungs he wanted to see them promoting, to continue and live the dream they worked so hard to make a reality, even without him. YG seems to understand Taehyun’s sentiment and accepted the proposal, but dealing with the other members was a mess.

“Do you think we’ll want to do tours without you?” It was Seunghoon’s irritated voice, his eyes glaring at Taehyun, all their supposed dinner left untouched in the middle of the table.

Jinwoo slowly tapped Seunghoon’s back to calm him, following a gentle: “Maknae-yah, please think about this again, we don’t want to promote without you.”

Taehyun wasn’t looking at any of them; he couldn’t, so his eyes remained on their table as he answered, “I just don’t want to hinder any of you. I know you’ve wanted to continue promoting and I can’t just make you wait for me.”

“We wanted to promote with you that’s why we’re waiting.” Seungyoon had been gripping the sill of the window beside their living room, listening patiently at the conversation but it seems like Taehyun’s concern made him lost his composure. “Don’t you want to be a part of WINNER anymore? Don’t you want to be with us anymore?”

Taehyun immediately shook his head, tears brimming the corner of his eyes – “I just don’t want to burden all of you any longer –”

“He’s fucking sacrificing himself why are you all mad at him?”

Taehyun snapped his head to the direction where the familiar voice came and saw Minho by their door, his arms crossed across his chest as he wore the ugliest scowl any of the members has ever seen.

Seungyoon clicked his tongue and returned his gaze outside the window, Jinwoo was merely looking at all of them with a confused and worried expression. “We don’t want you to leave Taehyun-ah.”

“We’re supposed to be five…” Seunghoon added in a small voice, a sob threatening to escape from his throat, “Don’t leave us…”

“Hyung…” Taehyun couldn’t help but let the tears fall now as he sees Seunghoon crying, Seungyoon followed right after with a muffled sniff as he made Taehyun remember about their trainee days.

Jinwoo’s eyes were also a mess but he still tried to calm down the others.

Taehyun didn’t expect any of this, he never wanted to make four of the most important people to him cry because of his departure, if anything he was leaving because he wanted to see them happy.

In his blurred vision Taehyun can make out Minho’s figure as he  handed everyone tissues, and finally, when Minho reached him, Taehyun extended his arms to get the tissue Minho was supposed to offer. But the older gently pushed his arm aside and instead patted Taehyun’s tears himself without saying anything.

 

_I met you in the dark_

_You lit me up_

_You made me feel as though_

_I was enough_

 

 

Everyone had finally calmed down and decided to call it a night as they retreat back to their respective rooms. Minho, who was the only one who maintained his cool despite the mess, made himself responsible with the left over dinner and washed the plates on his own.  Taehyun had been away for so long so the hyungs used his former room as a storage of important collections with the makanae’s permission.

“You can sleep in my room, you know.” Minho announced with the tap water running in the background, talking to a half-asleep Taehyun who was uncomfortably trying to sleep on the sofa.

“I’ve been a burden enough hyung,” Answered Taehyun as he shifted yet again.

Minho finally cleaned the last of the plates and dried his hand as he made his way over to Taehyun, bringing a glass of water with him.

“Is this what you want?” The older asked, handling the glass to Taehyun who slowly sit up to make space for Minho.

“This is for the best,”

“But is it really?”

Taehyun can feel his eyes burning again with the heavy sinking feel of his stomach. “I don’t really want to talk about it but –”

“But you just want to sing, right?”

Taehyun nodded.

Minho sighed, sat beside Taehyun and offered his lap. “Then it won’t really make a difference, whether you’re with us or you’re not. Of course it’s better if you’re with us but as long as you continue doing what you want we’re just here,” Minho softly pulled Taehyun’s head down so the younger can rest on the other’s lap. “Supporting you, because that’s what we do right?”

Taehyun can still feel the sting in his eyes, and his hands clutched his shirt, “I don’t want to leave,”

“Of course you don’t,” Minho said, the palm of his hand stroking Taehyun’s hair. “This is not goodbye.”

“Yes hyung.” Taehyun replied but the tears fell down none the less.

 

_We danced the night away_

_We drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

 

“This is not okay,” Seunghoon chanted for the nth time as they were working on the newest project the next day.

Minho was with him, patting his back every time the other rapper will rant about how their maknae is the center of their world. “It isn’t hyung, but it’ll all be. Taehyunnie will return to us once he’s ready.”

 

Seungyoon left that morning with a furrow on his brow when the four of them gathered inside Minho’s room to look over the still sleeping Taehyun. “What time should you be in the building hyung?” He asked Minho.

“Ten,”

“Then who will look over him?”

Seunghoon threw Minho a look and the other nodded, “I plan to be there at ten, tell the others Minho’s not feeling well.”

Jinwoo nodded, “Please don’t leave Taehyun alone,” He mumbled, yawning as he said so. “I want to look over him too but I need to be at the rehearsals at seven sharp.”

“I’ll look over him,” Minho promised, pulling the blanket up Taehyun’s neck.

 

“Did auntie say anything?” Seunghoon pressed, nibbling the tip of his ball pen.

Minho shook his head, “Not really, she just thanked me for bringing Taehyun back, also asked us to come visit every now and then,”

“Hell of course we’ll visit, the moment we have time you know we’ll visit.”

 

Two days after Minho talked with Taehyun’s mother, he received a text from the maknae, asking if he has some time to spare. Minho do not, not even a free second, especially with his departure to China nearing.

But Taehyun will always be the exception. Minho will make time for the younger. Always.

He was about to push the doorbell when the front gate of the Nam’s house opened with a wheeze, showing a brazen Taehyun who’s wearing a thin shirt despite the cold weather, “Hyung,”

Minho clicked his tongue at him as he removed his jacket and put it around Taehyun, “You’ll catch a cold.”

“But I’m literally a few steps away from my house.”

“And it’s still cold, I’m trying to look cool here, just take the damn jacket.”

Taehyun laughed before pulling Minho with him inside.

 

“So no one’s home?”

“I heard you were leaving for China on the 24th, well read it, actually.” Taehyun straightforwardly said as he prepared some biscuits and tea for his visitor. “Ma’s out shopping with Donghyun, he’s trying to get to that company and –”

“I will miss you.”

Taehyun stopped pouring the tea from the pot to look over Minho, “Yeah, me too.”

“I wish I could cancel being a part of the show but the contract’s been signed and all.”

“You don’t have to cancel your life just to be with me,” Taehyun chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey, that actually sounded like a pretty fair deal to me: Cancel the program and be with Nam Taehyun.”

Taehyun took the chair in front of Minho and cupped his cheek, “But I don’t want you, or any of the others, to stop their worlds for me.”

Minho frowned for a while before sighing and reaching for Taehyun’s cold hands, “We’re not stopping any world, because you’ll always be a part of it anyway.” Minho lifted both of the hands and kissed Taehyun’s knuckles, “I don’t know why you always feel like you’re a burden or a bother – because you’ll never be. And if you are, it’s all worth it.”

Taehyun sighed but squeezed Minho’s hand as well, “I’m not really sure what will happen next, but I still want to continue making music.”

Minho smiled, “There’s only one thing for sure,”

“Hmm?”

“And that’s we’ll always be here for you. I will always be here for you.”

Taehyun grinned, “Ah, then I expect a lot of video calls from China.”

“Of course, Taehyun-ah~”

 

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute I was stone cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told you_

_I think that you should get some rest_

 

Minho spent the rest of his day with the Nams, ate dinner with them even and was persuaded by Taehyun’s mother to take the earliest train back to Seoul tomorrow morning instead.

 

“I heard a good English song last week,” Minho started as he waited for Taehyun to join him on the little bed.

“Oh?” was what Taehyun answered, too busy fiddling with the string of his pajama.

Minho was watching him with somber eyes, making out the figure he’d been so familiar with in the barely lit room. Taehyun’s room still look the same, everything is the same except for the newest aroma circling the room.

Some things just never change.

“You want me to help you with that?”

Taehyun looked over his shoulder as he glared at Minho, “We can’t hyung, my brother’s literally in the next room.”

“Whoa there kid, what were you jumping in conclusions for?” Minho laughed when Taehyun rolled his eyes at him and returned his attention to the little knot he can’t seem to pull off. “Or maybe you were waiting for me to jump you?” Taehyun doesn’t need to show his face to Minho for the other to know just how red he is not.

Yes, some things just never change.

 

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I knew I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

_Just say you won't let go_

 

Taehyun finally gave up untying the hateable knot as he climbed on his bed and settled on Minho’s chest and arm.

 

“Who will sing _Pricked_ with me?” Minho murmured, his breath hovering over Taehyun’s crown.

Taehyun felt his heart clenching at the thought, “Jinwoo-hyung maybe?”

“I think I’d rather not sing it if I’m not with you,”

“Way to make me guilty hyung.”

“Then I’ll sing it alone?”

Taehyun rested his hand on Minho’s hip as the other pulled him closer, “I just want you to continue singing too, the other hyungs as well. I want to at least see you on that stage again.”

Minho kissed the top of Taehyun’s head in an attempt to stop the other from moping about their devastation again, “We’ll make sure that in the future we’ll be up on the same stage again. Five of us.”

Taehyun smiled, “It’s always going to be the five of us anyway right?”

Minho is now drawing circles on Taehyun’s back, “I’m glad you’re starting to get some sun shine through. Of course it’ll always be five of us, because you’re always in our hearts.”

Taehyun wanted to comment on how mushy they sounded, but he was too happy that the thought drowned with Minho’s next comforting words.

 

_I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee_

_With a kiss on your head_

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 

 

“Congratulations on the _Little Prince_ , hyung!”

 

Jinwoo was crying as he watched Taehyun holding the congratulatory cake with the other members, “You’re too late in congratulating!” he said still between sobs.

Taehyun was grinning at the other four as he adjusted the party hat he was wearing, “I’m so proud of you hyung,”

Jinwoo was bawling with ugly sobs as he ran towards Taehyun who, luckily, handed Minho the cake just in time before Jinwoo crushed him with the tightest hug he ever received.

Minho smiled at Taehyun when the younger looked over at him, the next moment, Seunghoon was hugging the two as well, followed by the leader.

Minho snapped a picture of that precious moment before joining the group hug.

 

“So you’ve been to L.A., where would you like to go next?”

“I heard it’s really cold in the Nordic countries and I want to try how cold is cold so…”

Minho laughed at Taehyun’s childish answer and pointed up in the sky, towards a direction where a lone star is near the moon. “That star looks so lonely,”

Taehyun followed Minho’s gaze and nodded, “Yeah…”

“But it’s not alone,” Minho added, pointing at the other stars beside the one he showed Taehyun first. “I’m about to say something corny so listen well okay?”

Taehyun laughed and took a swig of his beer, “Yes, yes~”

“You’re that lone star. And we’re the ones surrounding you, because we always want to protect you.”

Taehyun said it was corny, but he can’t help the smile that almost hurt his jaw. “Hyung, I’m cold.”

Minho said something about Taehyun and his lazy ass not taking a thicker jacket but he still pressed himself on Taehyun’s in a back hug. “Sometimes I think you purposely leave your jacket so you can ask me to do this.”

Taehyun pulled Minho’s arm closer around him, “Who knows?”

 

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

_And you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that every day you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

 

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

 

“Seungyoon-hyung looked so cool in the pictures!”

“Hey does that mean I don’t look good in real life!?”

“You’re the one who said that!~”

In Taehyun’s room in Hanam again, after the official announcement of _A Thousand Years Love,_ the members decided to pay their maknae a visit to celebrate.

“Ah~ I miss acting too.” Taehyun said out of the blue as he stretched his back and eat the piece of cake Minho was spoon feeding him.

“Hey that’s not a bad idea, why don’t you try casting for roles?” Seunghoon commented as he munched on his own food.

“Ah, I want to settle things down for now hyung,” Taehyun answered honestly, taking the empty saucer from Minho to lodge in another slice and feeding some to the rapper. “And with all the things happening in that industry, I’ll be needing to prepare myself first.”

Seunghoon nodded in understanding, “But seriously you still need to help us with the songs,” He joked, eyeing Seungyoon evilly.

“I’ll be glad to help in anyway.” Taehyun answered, laughing as Seungyoon’s trying to pick a fight with their hyung.

Minho, on the other hand, was watching Taehyun as he lovingly gaze upon the others. “Come here,” He whispered and Taehyun slowly dragged himself closer to Minho. The older settled himself before resting his head on Taehyun’s shoulder.  “I kind of… read a few fanfictions of us.”

And Taehyun shot him an aghast look, “What this time hyung?”

“Don’t worry it’s not smut. But it still gave me inspiration for our next _escapades._ ”

Taehyun rolled his eyes but his cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “You and your fanfictions hyung.”

Minho laughed as he pulled Taehyun down and kissed that pretty shade, “We love you okay?”

Taehyun was still trying to paint an annoyed face but failed as he broke into his smile, gazed at the others again before returning his eyes on Minho, “And I’ll always love all of you too.”

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_When I needed you most_

 

_I'm gonna love you 'til_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it's just you and me_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

 

 

“But especially me, right?” Minho chanced, making Taehyun laugh because of the desperation in his voice.

“Well…”

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m your boyfriend here!”

“But the Incles are my girlfriends…”

“You two-timer!”

 

 

_Just say you won't let go_

_Oh, just say you won't let go_

 


End file.
